Traqués
by Lea-nonyme
Summary: Hailee est une mutante vivant caché dans les profondes forêt D'Alaska. Logan est au bon endroit au bon moment pour l'aider d'un coup montés et l'aide dans sa fuite. Le duo devra zigzager entre trahison, confiance et romance inténérance. Qui sont les hommes en noir? Logan pourra-t-il l'aider avec le Professor X? (Résumé nul, noté M à cause du langage et des scènes crues)


**Bonjour, bonsoir :) Alors je vous présente Traqués, qui ne sera pas régulière mais je tenterais quand même de les sortir le plus souvent possible :)**

 **Je tiens a dire que les personnage utilisés ne son pas à moi mais appartiennet à Marvel sauf les OC qui sortent de mon imagination :)**

 **Je m'excuse des fautes (et j'en suis désolée) mais je suis à la recherche d'un bêta ^^**

 **Merci de lire, et bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

-Hide, je sors faire des courses pour ce soir. Expliqua Hailee en enfilant une veste en cuir.

-Je t'accompagne... sourit le vieil homme dans son fauteuil.

-Hide, tu es malade, je vais l'accompagner. Coupa Paul le troisième résident de cette maisonnette.

-Nous serons discrets, ne t'en fais pas. Il te faut absolument ta ventoline. Expliqua encore Hailee en fixa le regard du vieillard.

-Hailee, tes pouvoirs... il toussa grassement et prit son inhalateur.

-Je serais avec elle Hide, ne t'en fais pas.

-Faîtes attention à vous et ne montrez pas vos pouvoirs... s'il vous plaît.

Les deux jeunes sourirent. Hailee cacha ses longs cheveux turquoise dans un bonnet, ferma son manteau et sortit. Depuis ces six ans, elle avait rejoint cette maison qui l'avait sauvé d'une secte. Paul et Hailee vivaient cachés dans les forêts Boréal en Alaska, proche d'une petite ville. Les deux jeunes possédaient des pouvoirs, distinct l'un de l'autre. Paul était un mentaliste capable de ressentir les émotions et de contrôlé les pensées les plus profondes des gens, tandis qu'Hailee possédait la bio kinésie, les illusions et un contrôle sur deux éléments de la nature, le feu et le bois. Hide les avait protégé depuis leur enfance, c'était un mutant lui aussi.

Hailee trébucha sur une racine et s'enfonça dans la neige. Paul la regarda de haut et esquissa un sourire. Elle baragouina des choses quand il l'aida à se relever puis il dit :

-On fait comme d'habitude d'accords ? On ne se connaît pas, on fait ses petites affaires et on se retrouve au bar.

-Oui.

Paul sortit le premier et des gens vinrent lui faire des accolades. Ce comportement avait été fortement interdis par Hide, mais Paul n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Hailee quant à elle, se dirigea tranquillement dans une petite boutique de menuiserie. Elle aimait ces œuvres artisanales crée avec soins par des artisans. Elle s'arrêta sur une cal livre sculpté avec passion. Dedans, différents motifs. Elle l'attrapa et elle put ressentir la passion et aussi la tristesse dans lesquelles l'artiste avait travaillé. Hailee pouvait ressentir certaine chose grâce à l'énergie dégagée par ces objets et lui permettait de ce sentir moins seule qu'en haut, dans la maison.

-Il vous intéresse ? Questionna une voix proche de l'oreille de Hailee qui manqua de lâché le produit.

-Je...non.

Hailee ouvrit des yeux effrayé quand une femme lui sourit, perturbée. Le regard d'Hailee se posa sur celui de la vendeuse. Elle reposa l'objet et sourit.

-Je n'ai d'argent pour ça.

Hailee quitta l'échoppe, et soupira. Le froid transforma son souffle en vapeur. Elle devait aller chercher les médicaments de Hide, puisque Paul ne faisait que s'amuser avec les autres du village. Elle n'aimait pas quand il agissait en égoïste, d'ailleurs ses relations avec Paul étaient assez fragiles. Le petit magasin était tranquille avec une musique de fond douce.

-Bonjour. Salua Hailee à l'accueil.

-Ah, mademoiselle Takashi. Je me demandais quand vous viendriez chercher les médicaments de votre grand-père. Le pharmacien tendit le petit sachet en papier et elle l'attrapa pour le mettre dans son sac en cuir. Comment va-t-il ?

-Son état n'est pas critique mais le froid et la neige n'aide en rien.

-Je me doute. Vous êtes vraiment une merveilleuse petite fille, Monsieur Takashi à de la chance de vous avoir.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Hailee ne tarda pas, et quitta le magasin. Il était seulement dix heures et Paul ne referai pas apparition d'ici trois heures au moins. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et le cherché serai inutile. Elle décida d'aller dans un des deux bars de la ville. En entrant, elle découvrit des affiches. _« Combats avec récompense »_ annonçait une affiche sur le mur avec dessus des photos des combattants. Celui qui attira son attention en premier était celui plaçait premier sur l'affiche. Elle s'approcha pour le détailler de plus près et mieux le voit. Il avait un visage grave et légèrement effrayant, ses poings en avant laissé montraient du sang. Un homme s'approcha aussi et lui demanda gentiment.

-C'est le champion des combats, il n'en n'a perdu aucun pour le moment.

Hailee se retourna vers l'homme et il lui montra un deuxième combattant.

-Lui, c'est le deuxième champion. Il va se battre aujourd'hui contre le premier pour avoir son titre.

Elle suivit le doigt de l'homme et sa bouche s'ouvrit quand elle vit qu'il montrait Paul. Hailee serra la mâchoire, c'était donc là qu'il se fourrait chaque jours. Dans des combats. L'homme continua de parler et de raconter des choses qu'Hailee n'écoutait plus. Elle fixa l'affiche avec colère que les verres dans le comptoir vibrèrent. Le barman s'écria et Hailee se calma.

-Où se passent les combats ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est dans l'arrière salle du bar Anders, je peux vous...

Hailee ne le laissa pas finir et elle quitta le bar illico. Elle était en colère, enragée qu'il fasse exactement ce que Hide avait demandé de ne pas faire. Elle poussa les portes du deuxième bar et plusieurs hommes la regardèrent. Le barman s'appuya sur son comptoir et sourit.

-J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous d'moiselle ?

-Me faire entrer dans les combats.

-Si tu rentres dedans, tu dois payer sois de ton corps sois avec de l'argent.

Elle le fusilla de son regard azur et il se redressa voyant qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

-Je vois, vous voulez combattre ou regarder ? Continua le barman en tira un petit bracelet.

-Regarder.

Il lui tendit un bracelet de couleur jaune puis la guida jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle lui donna dix dollars comme demandé pour entrer. L'ambiance dans cette salle était étouffante. Des hommes et des femmes hurlaient pour encourager les combattants dans la cage, l'alcool coulait à foison avec de la musique. La cage qui recevait les combattant avait une hauteur d'environ trois mètres trente –a vue d'œil- et faisait aussi trois mètres de largeur sur quatre de longueur. Une place adéquate pour le combat violent. La respiration d'Hailee accéléra et elle se tortilla pour atteindre les devants. Un grand baraqué la poussa violement et elle tanguant vers un banc derrière la cage. Dessus il y avait des gens au visage saignant et de l'autre côté les futurs combattants.

-Excusez-moi, le champion combat quand ?

Un gars à la face salement amoché lui répondit :

-Après les combats d'échauffe... les gars qui attendent là-bas sont ses adversaires...

Hailee regarda le deuxième banc, mais aucune trace de Paul. Elle se pinça le bras pour rester calme et elle hocha la tête pour le remercier. Elle enjamba des affaires, des gens inconscients et se retrouva en face du banc des adversaires du champion.

-Excusez-moi ? Pardon, mais...

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ? Grogna une voie connu, Paul.

-Et toi ? Tu n'étais pas censé travailler ? Continua Hailee. Hide nous a interdit ce genre de chose et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Si il apprend que...

Paul la saisit par le bras et la colla contre une paroi. Il la fixa méchamment et articula doucement.

\- Si il l'apprend, je te ferrais la peau.

Il la lâcha et retourna avec les autres.

Les combats continuèrent, et Hailee ne sachant quoi faire s'aventura vers une salle. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Le micro annonça quelque chose :

-Et maintenant, le champion contre une ribambelle de combattants qui veulent sa place. On accueil chaleureusement Wolverine !

Elle fut intriguée et s'approcha pour le voir. Il ne portait pas de tee-shirt, juste un pantalon. Il était beaucoup plus imposant que sur la photo et son visage était encore plus effrayant. Il ressemblait à une espèce de Pitbull que l'on fait combattre. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Elle fut poussée pour retourner avec les spectateurs et un homme la laissa devant pour qu'elle puisse voir. Les combats contre ce champion débutèrent.

Le wolverine ne se démontait pas, il savait où et quand taper pour faire mal. Il était doué, très doué, ce qui était presque bizarre. Elle souffla et le regard du pitbull se posa sur elle Hailee ne bougea plus et Wolverine fut frappé. Il tomba proche de sa place. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux le temps de se relever. L'homme derrière elle souffla :

-Wolverine est le meilleur. Tu ne trouves pas.

-Si... si... mais je n'aime pas ça.

-Alors pourquoi t'es ici ? S'étonna le gaillard avec surprise.

-Récupérer quelqu'un.

Il n'en demanda pas plus, très perturbé par sa réponse. Le Wolverine en revanche s'approcha d'elle pour récupérer sa bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait posé et il la dévisagea. Il était en sueur, sans aucunes contusions sur son corps.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'une gamine fais ici ?

-Et qu'est-ce-qu'un ivrogne fais ici ? Rétorqua-t-elle

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire été redressa. Le micro annonça encore.

-Il ne reste qu'un combattant ! Plus personnes à combattre pour notre Champion. Alors c'est parti.

Paul entra dans la cage et sourit. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Hailee ne manqua rien du combat. Chaque coup donnait par Wolverine était fort et puissant, blessant fortement Paul. Il ne gagnerait pas ce combat, c'était sûr. Elle serra la rambarde devant elle, elle voulait qu'il perde. Pourtant, il fonça sur le Champion et le bloqua dans les barrières. Elle comprit ce qu'il faisait quand il posa ses mains sur son crâne. Il utilisait ses pouvoirs.

-Paul ! NON ! Cria-t-elle parmi les autres cris.

Le champion laissa tomber ses bras, et son regard devient vide. Paul était fier, laissa tomber le champion. Hailee hurla, c'était trop imprudent. Les gens hurlèrent pour Paul, mais derrière lui se redresser le combattant. Hailee passa sous la barre de protection quand les griffes de fer sortirent des phalanges de Wolverine, les gens se mirent à hurler de peur. Elle usa de la bio-kinésie mais elle sentit quelque chose de mal se produire. Les murs tremblèrent dans un premier lieu. Elle sauta sur les barrières qui la séparaient des combattants et les fit exploser. Wolverine la regarda et elle le plaqua au sol avant qu'une explosion soit provoquée. Les murs du bar tombèrent et elle essaya de les retenir pour ne pas que les non mutants meurent.

-COURREZ ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le poids qu'elle supportait été intense, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Elle vit Paul qui s'enfui, sans elle.

-Pa...

Le poids s'alourdis encore un peu plus. Derrière elle, Wolverine la regardait avec des yeux indécis. Il fonça sur elle et il la serra dans ses bras.

-Lâche tout. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle le fixa et elle lui fit confiance immédiatement. Elle laissa tomber tous les débris sur eux. Wolverine fit office de bouclier et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Les pierres lourdes des murs et les morceaux de fers se plantèrent en lui. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que cela se passe.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand plus aucun gravas ne tombait. Elle trouva Wolverine troué qui retirer les barres de fers dans son corps. Elle le dévisagea encore un peu, et se leva.

-Vous... tu...

-Oui je suis un mutant comme toi.

Elle soupira soulager, et elle attrapa une barre. Elle tira et garda la barre dans ses mains le temps de voir sa cicatrisation rapide. Elle s'approcha et toucha sa peau sans question, pour vérifier si on sentait des choses. Il la saisit encore, et la fit pivoter de sorte à ce que son dos à lui prenne la balle.

-Fait chié... grogna-t-il. Faut se tirer !

Elle courut derrière lui, mais pas assez rapidement à cause de sa blessure faîtes pendant la chute de gravas. Il la prit sur son épaule et courut. Elle put voir Paul au côté d'hommes vêtue de noir, attrapant une valise. Une autre balle arriva et elle la dévia grâce à sa kinésie.

-On va chez moi ! Tourne à gauche !

Il s'exécuta et obéit à ses ordres. Quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, il la déposa. Elle ne prêta plus attention à lui et se précipita dedans. Il surveilla en écoutant attentivement et entra aussi.

-Hide ? Hide ! Il faut s'en aller. Hide ! cria Hailee paniquée.

-Hé... Wolverine arriva dans le salon avec le corps de Hide dans les bras.

Il le déposa dans le canapé et elle l'écarta. Elle le regarda avec les yeux humides aux bords des larmes. Le visage d'Hide était recouvert d'écaille, c'était sa mutation. Il posa sa main sur le bras d'Hailee qui laissa tomber les larmes.

-Paul... nous a... trahis... Hide cracha du sang et Hailee sortit les médicaments par instinct. Reste avec... cet homme...

-Hide, non... Hide...

La main tomba du bras d'Hailee et elle ne put respirer. Elle tomba en arrière et chercha l'air. Wolverine s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Elle l'entoura de ses bars et le serra contre lui dans un câlin de soutien. Il la serra aussi.

-On se tire gamine, prends quelques affaires et dit adieu à tout ça.

Hailee le regarda, les yeux rouges. Elle renifla, et essuya ses larmes. Elle ferrait payer à Paul, c'était sûr. Elle vida ses placards pour prendre des vêtements dans son sac, enfila des rangers et prit le bracelet de Hide. Elle hocha la tête vers la seule personne qu'elle connaissait. Lui aussi avait pris des vêtements pour se couvrir. Les deux sortirent de la maison. Wolverine alluma un briquet et le lança dans la maison. Les crépitements du feu se transformèrent en flamme. Ils regardèrent le spectacle et elle dit :

-Je m'appelle Hailee pas gamine, ivrogne.

-Logan. Et je ne suis pas un ivrogne.

Ils se mirent en route vers l'habitation de Logan, à l'opposé de la forêt, avec à leur trousse les hommes en noir. Elle ne savait pas trop où tout cela la mènerais mais une chose était sûr, ce Logan était une grande aide pour elle. Lui, savait parfaitement qui était ces homme et ce qu'ils voulaient mais une chose était sûr, ce Hailee était une source de pouvoirs immense qu'ils voulaient posséder à tout prix.


End file.
